Code Lyoko: Aelita's New Life
by Sakura Solo
Summary: Aelita has been materialized, and this is what happens afterwards! Episode 26 never happened in this version! JA, YU. Read and review!
1. Welcome to Earth!

Code Lyoko: Aelita's New Life

Written By: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, and this is my first time writing a Lyoko story. In this story, Aelita does not return to Lyoko, but stays on Earth. Happy reading!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Earth, and welcome to school!

It was finally over! Jeremie had fianally materialized Aelita, and XANA was defeated! Getting up from his chair, Jeremie ran over to the pods. Jim, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were already there! Yumi grinned, "Well, where is she?" Ulrich nodded, "Just a sec, Yumi! We need to open the pod." Odd pointed out, "Let's do it!"

On the count of three, the door opened, and sure enough, a materialized Aelita was curled up in a fetal position on the floor. She was wearing a purple skirt, a yellow sweater, and a black tank top! Her hair was still the same color though.

Waking up, she opened a ruby colored eye, and smiled. "Hello, everyone," She said kindly, and Jeremie and Odd helped her to her feet. Taking her first breath, she sighed, "So this is Earth? It's beautiful!" Yumi grinned, "Wait 'til we're outside! You'll like that better!"

Jim grinned, "Welcome, Miss Lyoko! I look forward to seeing you at school!" "School? That's right, we have to enroll her," Jeremie cried out. Jim smiled, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Yumi nodded, "Come on, Aelita. I want you to meet my parents." "I would love to Yumi," Aelita replied excitedly.

After pulling the main switch, the computer shut down, and that was the end of XANA.

After exiting from the factory, Yumi took Aelita to her house to meet her parents while the boys and Jim went to the principal to enroll Aelita. As soon as they arrived, Yumi dragged Aelita into the kitchen. Mrs. Ishiyama smiled, "Hello, Yumi. Who is your friend?" Aelita blushed, and Yumi announced, "Mom, this is my pen-pal, Aelita Lyoko. Aelita, this is my mother, Mrs. Ishiyama." "Hello, Mrs. Ishiyama, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Ishiyama smiled, "Aelita, you are so polite! Your parents must be so proud of you." At that, Aelita looked down at the floor, embarrassed. Yumi piped up, "Her parents died a while ago… in a car wreck." The older woman nodded, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Aelita. You are welcome here as long as you want." Aelita smiled, "Thank you very much!" Yumi asked, "When is Dad coming home? I want Aelita to meet him." Mrs. Ishiyama nodded, "He went to a lunch meeting! He will be back later. Why don't you show Aelita to her room?" She then turned to Aelita, "Do you have any other clothes? If not, we need to go shopping." Aelita shook her head, so for the rest of the afternoon, all three girls went shopping.

Meanwhile, the boys and Jim had gotten Aelita enrolled as a seventh grader, which was the same grade as Jeremie, and Aelita would be taking the same classes as well. Considering that the school year had only started 2 weeks ago, Aelita had not missed much. Just then, Yumi called Ulrich to let him know that Aelita would be staying with her for a while. So the boys decided to celebrate tomorrow when Aelita came to school.

After coming home from shopping, Mr. Ishiyama greeted the ladies at the door. "Who do we have here," he asked. Yumi smiled, "Dad, this is my pen-pal, Aelita Lyoko. She is going to Kadic, and Mom just took her shopping. Aelita, this is my father." Aelita smiled, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Isihiyama." He nodded, "Thank you, Aelita." Aelita smiled, and said, "Thank you very much for letting my stay here." Mrs. Ishiyama smiled, "It's our pleasure! Aelita, do you like beef teriyaki? We are having that for dinner with shitaki mushrooms." Aelita's face lit up! She had never had Earth food before, although the "fast food" at the mall was tasty, this sounded a lot better. "That sounds delicious!" With that, she ran into the kitchen to set the table.

After dinner, Aelita spent a long time taking a bath. If just felt so relaxing, until Yumi told her to hurry up. Aelita pulled on the yellow cotton nightgown, and walked inton her room. It was painted a light blue, and it had a large comfy chair next to an oak vanity. The bed was large and soft, and soon Aelita was asleep, dreaming about what would happen tomorrow.

Aelita was up early the next morning! She was watching the sunrise. She had never seen such beautiful colors before, but it hurt her eyes when she looked at the sun. After carefully making her bed, she took a shower, and got dressed. She decided on wearing what she had come to Earth in. Pretty soon, Yumi was awake, and after eating breakfast, they headed off to school.

The boys were waiting for class to begin when they noticed the girls coming towards them. "Hey Aelita, ready for class," Odd called. "I guess I am," Aelita laughed, and they headed of towards of class.

Of course, they were already sitting down, when Sissy, Nicholas and Timothy noticed Aelita, who was sitting next to Odd! "Who's the babe," Nicholas wondered as Sissy eyed Aelita. "I don't care, since she's not as pretty as I am!"

Just then the teacher walked in, "Good morning class! I hope you did your reading last night, because I prepared a lecture. Also, we have a new student. Will you please introduce yourself?" Aelita stood up, but because she hardly knew anybody, she blushed, and stood nervoulsly. Odd spoke up, "Her name is Aelita." The teacher smiled, "Well, in that case, welcome to Kadic Junior High, Miss Aelita." Aelita smiled, and sat down. Sissy nudged Timothy, "Honestly! Where does she think she's going with the 'I'm little Miss Helpless'?" Timothy nodded, "I don't know, but she's pretty-" Sissy pinched him hard, and he shut up.

After history class, the gang was sitting on a bench. Jeremie smiled at Aelita, "So, Aelita, how are you enjoying Earth so far?" Aelita smiled at him, "I love the colors here, they're so vibrant. But the people of your country, they have fought is so many wars." Ulrich nodded, "We have over the years. But its pretty much peaceful now. Let's grab some lunch."

The gang grabbed their usual table, when Aelita noticed Sissy staring at her. She nudged Ulrich, "Who's she? She keeps looking at me!" Ulrich groaned, "Don't worry, Aelita. That's just Sissy. Just ignore her. She's mean, but don't listen to her." Just then Sissy approached them and said haughtily, "Well, you must be the new girl, Aelita. Why are you hanging out with these losers?" "They're my friends, and you don't need to be so rude." Sissy stared, "In that case, you can be a loser." With that, she turned around and left. Aelita rolled her eyes, and went back to eating her sandwich.

After classes were over for the day, Aelita walked along the open archways, and sighed. It had been a long two days, but it had definitely been worth it.

Just then, Jim walked by. He noticed Aelita was by herself. He decided to say hi. Walking up, he said, "Hello, Aelita. How were classes?" Aelita smiled, "Classes went well, but its strange, everything here." Jim nodded, "Well, you were materialized yesterday, so it'll take a while. Are you waiting for the others?" "Yes, I am," Aelita replied quietly. Just then Odd walked up, and said, Hey Jim, Aelita. Ready to go eat dinner?" "Yes I am," Aelita replied, and off they went.

Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Girl Stuff

Code: Lyoko: Aelita's New Life

Chapter 2: Girl Things

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, and I'm sorry if this hasn't been updated soon enough, but I have had writers block. So, enjoy!

As soon as the girls went home, Aelita wasn't feeling well, so she went to the bathroom. Her stomach had been aching all afternoon, and she thought XANA had something to do with it! Pulling down her panties, they were stained red! She gasped, was she dying? Did she need to go back to Lyoko?

Just then, Yumi knocked on the door, "Are you okay, Aelita? Dinner's going to be ready soon." "I… I don't know, Yumi. Could you come here a minute?" Yumi walked in, "What's wrong, Aelita?" She then saw the blood, "Oh, so that's what your worried about? It's all right, all girls go through this." "Really," Aelita asked, quite relieved about all this. Yumi then explained what a "period" was, and Aelita was wondering what else she should ask about this, so Yumi gave her a book to read that would answer all her questions.

The next day at school, Aelita was wearing a tampon, mostly because she had tried the pad, but it felt strange and uncomfortable. It was really rather odd, having something inside you to stop your period from staining your underpants, but you could go to the bathroom without it slipping out. It really was quite strange.

During history class, Ms. Hertz was discussing witch burnings during the medieval period, and what constituted as "witchcraft". Aelita thought it was odd that wise, older women were targeted when they knew a lot about herbs that did much better jobs that the men who used leeches. Bringing up her thoughts, Ms. Hertz replied, "Very insightful, Aelita! However, woman had less rights then, as opposed to today. The medical world focused on the body and science, not herbal remedies. They were frowned down upon by the Catholic Church, and so the witch hunts began." Aelita nodded, and continued to take notes, while Sissi nudged Herb and Nicholas, "What a suck up! She's here 2 days, and the teachers already love her! What a snob!"

At lunch, Aelita was gone for a while, before grabbing a sandwich and joining the gang. Odd was complaining about his last exam, which he had done poorly on. Jeremie suggested, "Maybe you should try studying." Odd nodded, "Yeah, but I was making the coolest music video last night! I'll show it to you guys sometime."

Aelita nodded, "That would be nice, Odd. Was it the one about break-dancing?" Odd grinned, "Nope, this is one I call "Keep on Rocking'. I downloaded the song online, and I added special effects and stuff like that." Ulrich rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you like that song! Its awful! At least those awful American boy bands have songs that sound better, but not by much!" "Well… I heard a song I liked by N'Sync," Aelita confessed, turning red. Yumi smiled, "Its all right, Aelita. We didn't mean to upset you." Aelita nodded, "That's al right. But why do you hate American boy-bands?"

Yumi told her, "Well, they all tend to be stuck up boys who look good, but they can't sing, and their songs are repetitive and dumb. Also, if you've heard one, you've heard them all, because all they do is try to copy each other's acts, and by doing so, they either go solo, or break up." Aelita nodded, "Now I understand. Thanks, Yumi." Yumi smiled, "No problem."

After classes were over, Yumi and Aelita decided to go shopping. They were window shopping, when Aelita saw a store that sold dolls. She gasped, "Yumi, look, aren't they beautiful?" Yumi nodded in agreement. She had never liked dolls all that much when she had been younger, but Aelita had never seen them before, so they would go into the store, just to take a look.

"Good afternoon, ladies," the storekeeper greeted them, "May I help you?" "We're just looking," Yumi said quickly. Aelita was in awe. She had never seen anything like these before. They were beautiful! Some were meant for children, but some were meant for adults. After wandering around for a while, she came across a small baby doll in a collection. It was wearing a pink-polka dot dress, a white cap, and apron. It had a sweet smile, and it was love at first sight. Aelita carefully picked it up, and held it in her hands. It was a perfect fit, but how much did she cost? The storekeeper asked Aelita, "You like her? These over here are Heidi Ott dolls. Handmade, hand-painted, and very rare. I onlty have these few left. That one has a twin I have coming over from Canada. Her name is Charlotte, and she costs $95.00."

"Oh," Aelita murmerred. She got a weekly allowance, but it would be at least a month before she could afford the doll. Noticing her sad look, the older woman smiled, "Is this your first doll?" "Yes, ma'am," Aelita replied. She nodded, "You know, dear, you can put this on lay-a-way for a while. It will cost you about $15.00 a month. " Aelita handed the older woman the money, and Yumi decided they should get home soon, for it was getting late.

After their homework was done, dinner was served, Mrs. Ishiyama asked, "So, girls, where did you go after school today?" Aelita said, "We went to a doll store, and I asked that a doll be put in law-a-way for a while." Mrs. Ishiyama smiled, "That's so nice to hear. I collected dolls when I was a young girl, and now I have someone to share my hobby with." Yumi spoke up, "It was a Heidi Ott doll, Mom. What are they?" Mrs. Ishiyama was surprised, "Heidi Ott? She stopped making handmade dolls several years ago. They were all made in Switzerland, and well known for being hand-made. You're both very lucky to have found some." Mr. Ishiyama nodded, "Will you want an advance on your weekly allowance, Aelita?" She shook her head, "No thank you. I have it on lay-a-way, and it'll be a month before I can afford to get her." The parents exchanged a glance, it was refreshing to see someone so young take charge of something like this.

Before bed, Aelita asked Yumi if she thought she would get the doll in a month like she had thought earlier. Yumi told her that she hoped it would work out.

_AN: There really was a woman named Heidi Ott who made wonderful dolls, and the one I described in the chapter, I actually own! They are really wonderful, and I am lucky to own five of them!_


End file.
